


Twin cores

by a_court_of_random_fandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, Big Brother Anakin, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Protective Anakin Skywalker, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_random_fandoms/pseuds/a_court_of_random_fandoms
Summary: In the early stages of their relationship, Ahsoka and Barriss try and reconcile being Jedi and in love, with help from their masters.aka mum Luminara and dad Anakin trying to get their idiot children to realise they're stupidly in love
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep going back over this to add bits in and edit my writing and ngl it's changed a lot since I originally posted :) 
> 
> Happy reading xx

To say she was stressed was an understatement. Ahsoka had been pacing up and down her room for what felt like eternity, but in reality was about three minutes.  
  
_Come on Ahsoka- think! What would Anakin do?_  
  
“Snips! You okay in there!?” In tandem with loud knocking on the door jolted her.  
  
“Master, I’m……. uhh……fine! Just utterly thriving right here”  
  
“Snips I could probably sense your stress from the next star system, let me in and we can talk about it”  
  
“This isn’t an issue we can resolve by talking!”  
  
“Is it a lightsaber job?”  
  
“Nope” a few short seconds of contemplation “Well…. Not really?”  
  
“Can I at least come in? I’m starting to look a bit weird out here”  
  
Ahsoka opened the door through the force with a wave of her hand. Anakin strode in, determined to get to the root of the issue, and potentially disembowel whoever, or whatever had caused Ahsoka to be this stressed.  
  
Anakin held Ahsoka’s shoulders to stop her from pacing any more, and stared into her eyes, sending calming waves through the force.  
  
“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“I can work through this myself” Ahsoka tried to avert his gaze, but it was impossible. She sighed in defeat, weighing up the pros and cons of confiding in her master. Ultimately, she gave in.  
  
“I think I’m in love” the confession hung in the air.

  
Ahsoka prepared herself for two options; the dressing down or the laugh. To either be told that she had bigger problems in her life than love right now, or to be ridiculed by her master for what appeared to be her first proper crush. Ahsoka couldn’t decide which was worse. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to avoid Anakin's penetrating gaze.

“Nice” his face curled into a smug smile “Gonna tell me who? Oh KRIFF I’m supposed to give you some random birds and the bees lecture” he rubbed his face with his hands in embarrassment. This was going to be a long day.

“I do not believe that is necessary” Ahsoka's contrails darkened with obvious embarrassment as she kept her eyes glued to the floor

“Oh thank the FORCE. That would be one hell of a conversation. Anyway back to my original question, who’s the dude and do I need to beat him up? I knew-“

“That is also not necessary, and I’m sorry to break it to you but-“

“ _And_ I knew you were up to something when you’ve said you were going to see Barriss all those times, I mean come on Snips, study dates are _so_ last century. Like at least change it up a bit!”

Ashoka was prepared for this, but didn’t exactly know how to burst his bubble

“What if I tell you that it isn’t a guy?”

Surprise flitted across his face for a moment

“ANYWAY I need your advice” Ahsoka tried to divert the conversation 

“Coming from a romance expert, I’ve got you covered. You meet to start small-“

“Sorry to break it to you Skyguy, but there already something there, it’s just a question of defining...... the situation” she trailed off

“Please don’t tell me it’s Jedi guilt getting in the way”

“Excuse me?”

“Although relationships are not entirely forbidden, you’re taught from a young age to not grow too attached to any one individual, as the fear or losing them can pave a path to the dark side. Some students, particularly those who are more studious, see that as a massive red light over all attachment to everyone and everything. Whoever it is, you just need to talk it out”

_Wow these kids are so repressed, thank the force I came to the temple late else I'd have been as emotionally constipated as them_

Ahsoka took a minute to realise that the only way around the situation was to just talk it out with Barriss. She sighed. 

“Wow, you’re better at this whole relationship thing than I thought”

“So.... who’s the special girl?” Anakin teased 

Ahsoka flushed a dark red and mumbled something unintelligible

“Whats that Snips?”

“Barriss” she murmured 

“Well this is gonna be interesting”

* * *

On the other side of the temple in their respective apartment, Luminara found herself wondering why there weren’t entire academic fields dedicated to raising padawans.

Barriss had been a distant ever since herself and Anakin had been called away for political business for a week. Naturally, as both their padawans were companions, it made sense when they decided to stay together. During their absence, Luminara had been busy, but she still tried to communicate with Barriss. She had seemed happier, lighter almost. Barriss had always been a somber child, so this shift in mood was appreciated.

Despite this change in mood, Luminara couldn’t help but think there was something odd about it all. Barriss’ force signature was changing; she appeared to be conflicted about something. Luminara could sense Barriss trying to reconcile two clashing forces in her life, both of which were important.

Barriss had been pouring over religious texts, something she often did when she had a spare moment, when Luminara tried to strike up a conversation.

“What answers are you looking for?”

“Excuse me master, I don’t seem to understand”

Luminara silently cursed herself for trying to be profound like Master Yoda, but instead failing.

“I mean, you often look to our texts when you face-“ she paused, trying to find the right words “a conflict within your life”

Barriss narrowed her eyes, trying to work out if her master knew what she thought she knew.

“My life is full of conflicts, I just need to learn to reconcile them to the best of my ability without compromising my future as a Jedi” Barriss secretly hoped that was enough to satisfy her master as she really wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart. 

As a youngling, Barriss had run to Luminara in tears after another student had jokingly asked if she was programmed like a droid. Barriss’ eloquent and deliberate speech was an excellent asset, but caused her to stand out as a child. Luminara was uncertain if is was actually how Barriss thought, or if it was a consequence of constantly speaking in a foreign language, as she had spoken only the native language of their homeworld for the first decade of her life. 

This time however, it was clear that Barriss was hiding something.

“Barriss, if you are struggling, I am here to help”

Silence.

“I always have your best interests at heart”

Still silence.

“Training you is the best opportunity I have ever received Barriss, and I care for you as a daughter. Please, tell me what is troubling you as I can tell that something is not right!” Luminara sensed herself getting desperate, moving towards where Barriss was sitting, and draping her arms over her shoulders.

Barriss bit her lips together, trying to fight the tears welling up. It was too much. Her throat grew tight and she balled her hands into fists, fighting the urge to just fall apart in Luminara’s arms. Although her feelings for Ahsoka were strong, there was no way she would sacrifice her future as a Jedi for some silly crush. Although it wasn't silly. Barriss was certain she loved Ahsoka.

Their eyes met, and Luminara could have sworn she felt her heart break a little when she saw the pain flash across her padawan’s eyes.

“If you’ll forgive me, Master” Barriss stood up and fled the room, going into her bedroom and locking the door behind her.

That took Luminara to the present moment, leaning against Barriss’ closed door, listening to the muffled sobs coming from inside.

What could cause Barriss to feel this way?

Luminara surveyed the area, and looked at the scripture Barriss was reading for inspiration. It was an old copy, frayed with years of daily use. She saw the page was open at the teachings on love and relationships, with another page marker in a later section about duty and responsibility.

_Ah._

_That made a lot of sense._

Armed with this piece of knowledge, Luminara summoned the courage to knock on Barriss’ door, decorated with those same diamonds she had on her hands and face.

She tried to ignore the waves of pain and isolation radiating from the room.

She tried to ignore the way Barriss looked dishevelled as she opened the door, throwing herself right into her master’s waiting arms.

She tried to ignore how fragile she felt. 

“H-h-how am I s-supposed to be good when I’m told everything is wrong!?” Barriss lamented, still crying into the crook of Luminara’s shoulder

“Barriss, it’s okay, it’s all going to be alright” she soothed. Whilst Luminara wasn't exactly maternal, some unknown force took over her, seeking silent permission to slide off Barriss' hood so she could cradle her head. Barriss understood, slipping off the hood and the covering underneath, revealing her jet black hair which was pinned back away from her face. Luminara slid a hand through Barriss' hair in a soothing motion. 

There had been many instances where Barriss had been upset, but never to this degree. Barriss was usually stoic, solving her problems through meditation, or requesting the wisdom of other Jedi masters. Shaking with sobs and struggling to breathe, Luminara held on tight to her padawan.

After a moment, Barriss spoke again, looking her straight in the face with bloodshot eyes.

“I try so hard to entirely devote myself to the Jedi code, yet I believe attachments make us stronger, and give us inspiration to become the best version of ourselves! What use is it to just suppress an intrinsic part of ourselves!? The second we start denying ourself love is the second we grow cold and heartless. We’re supposed to be compassionate! I just don't understand!"

Luminara nodded, allowing Barriss to let her feelings out.

“It all feels so right; my body, mind, and spirit are telling me that it’s normal and should be celebrated, but the code tells me otherwise!”

“Challenging our beliefs is a way if strengthening them. You don’t agree with every single sentence in there?” She gestured to the scriptures still on the table. Barriss shook her head “It’s okay to interpret things in a way that suit you and allow you to reach your full potential”

They stood in silence, still locked in their embrace in the middle of Barriss’ room. Neither of them wanted to move.

“So, are you going to tell me who triggered this epiphany?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp I decided to add another chapter bc I can't get enough of these gals.  
> This is kinda fix it of sorts bc I do mention the Jedi Council just being annoying and I want to expand on Barriss' frustration with them in later chapters :)
> 
> Edit- I've heavily edited both chapters which involved reposting bc the paragraphs were whack asf (I have no idea how to work this website despite writing for like 3 years lol)

Barriss looked down, refusing to meet her Master's gaze, knowing she'd crack if she looked 

"Barriss, I know there is someone. You don't have to be afraid to tell me"

She shook her head wordlessly and sat down on the edge of her bed, back straight and hands immaculately folded in her lap. The sun was setting, and despite the air pollution in Coruscant it lit up the room with an ethereal glow. Luminara moved to sit down gently next to Barriss.

"I can tell this situation is hindering your studies" She knew that mentioning Barriss' studies would push her to talk, she always was a studious Padawan. Barriss sighed deeply, signalling that she was about to talk but was gathering her thoughts. 

_Success_. 

"When I stayed with Ahsoka whilst you and Master Skywalker were away, we..." She trailed off 

"connected?" Luminara offered

"Yes, in a way" She paused. "But I fear my dedication to the code caused me to push her away. I must admit Master, I did so in a rather cryptic manner."

Barriss' eyes, still bloodshot from her earlier tears, sought Luminara's. The near identical shades of crystalline blue found each other. A near decade of apprenticeship meant Barriss and Luminara had formed a bond deeper than most Master-Padawan pairs. Other Masters jokingly referred to them as the Siamese twins; walking around together and being able to communicate nonverbally with just a shared glance. Luminara brushed a hand through Barriss' short hair, and the gesture seemed to calm Barriss significantly. 

Luminara's heart broke slightly. This girl (for she was still a teenager) was pushing down her feelings, and pushing away those who cared about her as she was so concerned about being the model Jedi. Just because she felt the pressure to be perfect in all aspects of her life, to try and compensate for the constant battle inside. Luminara knew Barriss had doubts about the war, she knew Barriss felt so empathetic for others that it almost tore her apart to see all those bodies in the halls of healing. She knew Barriss stayed up at night, unable to sleep as she was practically haunted by the lives of those she couldn't save, even though it wasn't her fault; the guilt practically ate her alive.Luminara felt a very un-Jedi twinge of resentment. 

How _dare_ they do this to her Padawan. They being the Jedi Council, the Sith, the separatists, every single institution what was unaware of the impact they were having on these children. 

It appeared that Barriss sensed her anger, but misinterpreted it as anger towards herself.

"You're angry with me master?"

"Oh Barriss, I could never be angry with you. I'm just frustrated that you feel the need to deny your feelings to keep up this guise of perfection"

 _I know how you feel about the Jedi and the war_ she wanted to say, but stopped herself just in time. That was a conversation for another day. 

"I don't want you to throw your youth away. Love doesn't come very often, and when it does we should embrace it, _no matter what form it takes_ "

Their conversation was interrupted by a rapid banging on the door, which echoed around the apartment. They were both instantly hit with two very familiar force signatures; Ahsoka and Anakin. 

"Just a moment Skywalker" Luminara called. 

"Wait what!? How did you know it was me?" Anakin called from the hallway 

"I can sense your chaotic energy from anywhere" 

They both made themselves look presentable, for they had both removed their hair coverings and their outer robes, before opening the door to reveal Skywalker and his very stressed looking Padawan.

“Master Unduli, are you free at the moment to go over the -um- intel we got during our absence?” Anakin was un-subtly gesturing to Barriss and Ahsoka whilst practically dragging Luminara out the room and pushing Ahsoka in. If she didn’t know any better Luminara would be baffled, but she nodded and gave him knowing smile, closing the door behind her. 

As soon as they were a few steps away, Anakin turned to Luminara. 

"You do know the situation right? Like with Barriss and Ahsoka?" 

"If there is something you and your Padawan both lack, it is the art of subtlety. I am aware of the situation- as a matter of fact I was just getting Barriss to talk before you arrived" 

"I apologise, Master Unduli"

"Apology accepted Skywalker, but next time, try sending me a comm message before you come and almost break the door down" She smiled teasingly as she sensed Anakin was worried he'd crossed a line. Luminara was aware that she and Barriss had a reputation for being stoic and rather cold at times from those who didn't know them well. 

"Well Ahsoka was practically wearing a hole in the floor she was pacing so much, so I figured I'd just chuck them in a room together so they'd work things out" 

"Your methods never cease to amuse me" 

"But seriously, do you know the specifics?" Luminara shook her head. Anakin cracked his knuckles, even the bionic ones, and began retelling Ahsoka's account, minus all her rambling about Barriss' gorgeous eyes. 

"They obviously got close during their week together, and yesterday Ahsoka asked her if they were in a relationship then Barriss realised she was in deep, panicked, and started chanting in Mirialian and just left"

It took all Luminara's self control to not burst out laughing at the image of Barriss being so lost for words that she just started chanting scripture. A small snort escaped her, which practically shocked Anakin.

_Master Luminara Unduli laughing!? Well this was new._

"It appears that whilst my Padawan is sufficient in fighting and healing, she is inherently lacking in the social department" 


End file.
